Seven Years
by DarthAbby
Summary: Brief flashes of Harry and Ginny's life over a period of seven years, starting when Ginny tells Harry she's pregnant for the first time. K plus just in case! Oneshot.


**I only own Harry Potter in my dreams, sadly.**

**00000**

Harry Potter woke up and yawned. Even after a good night's sleep he felt tired. Being and Auror was hard work, and it didn't help that he had to wake up around 4 every morning.

Something felt off about this morning though. Harry though for a minute until he finally realized what was wrong.

Ginny wasn't beside him.

His wife was always asleep by his side when he awoke in the morning. So where was she now?

He got up and searched for her, finally finding her in the guest bedroom, curled up on the window seat with her knees almost touching her chest as she stared out the window. Harry sat down next to her quietly.

"What's wrong, Ginny?"

"Nothing's wrong." She said quietly.

"Ginny…"

"I promise, nothing is wrong Harry." She smiled slightly when she said it; like it amused her that he thought something was wrong.

"Well then, what is on your mind?"

"I'm…Harry, I'm…I'm pregnant!" Ginny smiled and looked at him with joyful eyes.

Harry stared at her for a minute with his mouth open as the words sank in. "I'm gonna be a dad!" he said suddenly. Ginny laughed.

"The best dad in the whole world, I'm sure."

"And you'll be the best mum." He said, smiling gently at her. The thought still swirled around his head._ A dad…_

00000

About 9 months later…

Harry winced as Ginny gasped in pain as another contraction rolled through. He hated seeing her in pain, and he couldn't do anything about this kind of pain. On one hand, he wanted to see his little boy or girl, they didn't know what the baby was, but on the other hand, he just wanted Ginny to be safe, happy, and pain-free.

They were in St. Mungo's Maternity Ward. Luckily, there was no one else in the room, but next door, they could hear another witch screaming as she gave birth. _I didn't expect it to be like __this__…_

00000

About an hour later…

Harry smiled at the little boy in his arms. After countless contractions and minutes, Ginny had finally given birth to a beautiful baby boy. Ginny smiled and held her arms out, so Harry placed his tiny, squirmy son into her waiting arms.

Ginny smiled lovingly at her son and murmured something. All Harry caught was the word 'James'.

"James?" he asked.

"I though you would like our firstborn to be named after your father." Ginny said, still staring at her baby.

"I do, but are you sure?"

"Yes." She said with determination. "George named his son Fred, and he has the right to, they were twins. We have the right to name our son James." Harry nodded and stared down at his little boy, his little James.

00000

About two years later…

Ginny smiled at the baby in her arms. Another little boy. Harry stood next to her, holding two-year-old James. The name didn't fit exactly, he had Ginny's flaming red hair, but neither cared. Harry looked at her questioningly. They had an unspoken agreement. Any children that they had, Ginny was allowed to name. The names she gave were good and fit well. At only two, James was already a big troublemaker, just like his namesake. Ginny had suggested Rose when Hermione and Ron's little girl was born a few months ago, and the child was good and cheerful.

"Albus Severus." She murmured, looking at her second son. Harry nodded, accepting her decision without a question. No doubt little Al would be brave and smart, just like Dumbledore and Snape.

00000

About one year later…

Ginny and Harry were in the Maternity Ward once again as Ginny gave birth to a little girl this time. James, now three, was standing next to his mum while Harry held one-year-old Albus in his arms. Ginny cradled their one and only daughter in her arms.

"Lily." She said. Harry smiled.

"That's just what I was thinking." He said. From her position on the bed, Ginny could just see James's bright red hair. But she could see Albus just fine, with his messy black hair and bright green eyes; he looked like an exact copy of Harry, minus the scar. Little Lily twitched in her sleep and Ginny smiled. All of her children were happy and healthy, and maybe Lily would inherit her grandmothers' hair color…

00000

Four years later…

"Mum! James hit me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!" Albus cried indignantly from upstairs. Ginny shook her head and continued cooking. Out in the living room, Harry was playing with Lily. She squealed as he tickled her tummy and tugged gently on her long red hair.

"Daddy! Stop it!" she giggled. Harry laughed.

Ginny whirled around as a bright flash of light came from upstairs. She raced up the steps and into Albus's room.

Al was on the floor, knocked out cold, while across the room, James looked panicked.

"I didn't do anything, Mum! He was bugging me, and I was annoyed, and then there was a bunch of light and he fell over!" James pleaded. Ginny bent down next to her youngest son and checked him over.

"It's okay James. You just Stunned him." She said before taking out her wand and reviving Al.

"I did magic?" James looked excited.

"Yes. Now go and tell Dad that I want him to talk to you about magic."

"Okay!" James rushed down stairs as Al came to.

"What happened?" he said groggily.

"James accidentally used magic and Stunned you. You'll be fine." Ginny said.

And he was, with only an eager feeling to start doing magic too. Lily, though she didn't quite understand, did too. Ginny was pleased. Her family was truly magical, in more ways then one.

00000

**I wrote this in fifteen minutes, so if it seems rushed, it is. Review Please and check out my other stories!**


End file.
